Tenere
by Hikaru Tamano
Summary: Di saat kematian Shinjiro, kekasih Minako, entah kenapa Minako tidak mengeluarkan air mata ataupun tangisan sedikit pun. Minato pun berbicara padanya. "Itu bukan salahmu... jangan menyalahi dirimu sendiri..." MinatoxMinako, Bad tittle and summary, don't like, don't read!


**Minna! Hika-chan kembali! Akhirnya setelah beberapa lama hiatus, saya bisa kembali! Senangnya~ *Lompat2* Baiklah, ini tentang pair MinakoxMinato, yah meskipun bukan pairing pacaran sih... tapi, bagi penggemar duo Arisato, tetap read and review ya! Happy reading!**

**Rated: K+**

**Genre: Tragedy, Angst, Hurt/Comfort**

**Warning: Baru pertama kali buat setelah beberapa lama hiatus, jadi bakalan aneh, beda cara tulisnya, cerita sama judul gak nyambung, OOC, pokoknya banyak.**

**Disclaimer: Persona 3 punya ATLUS! Bukan punya saya!**

**Summary: Di saat kematian Shinjiro, kekasih Minako, entah kenapa Minako tidak mengeluarkan air mata ataupun tangisan sedikit pun. Minato pun berbicara padanya. "Itu bukan salahmu... jangan menyalahi dirimu sendiri..." MinatoxMinako, Bad tittle and summary, don't like, don't read!**

**Tenere**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**4 October 2009...**

Di hari dimana darah tumpah untuk seorang teman masa kecilnya yang berharga, teman sesama tim yang menyayanginya, musuhnya terdahulu, dan kekasihnya yang sangat dicintainya. Ya, di hari yang sama akan pembunuhan yang dibuatnya dua tahun yang lalu, seorang pemuda bernama Aragaki Shinjiro ini menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya di saat melindungi Amada Ken, yang hendak ditembak oleh Takaya.

"Bagaimana ini bisa terjadi?" tanya perempuan berambut hijau itu, Yamagishi Fuuka.

"Tidak mungkin... senpai..." katanya lirih, Takeba Yukari

"Tidak. Tidak lagi!" katanya saat meninju tembok di sampingnya, Sanada Akihiko.

Dan mereka semua menangis, mengeluarkan air mata atas kepergian Shinjiro. Tapi... berbeda dengan perempuan yang merupakan adik Arisato Minato ini. Matanya yang berwarna _ruby_, tidak mengeluarkan tangisan maupun air mata saat dia melihatnya. Bahkan dia tidak berkata apa-apa dan mukanya tidak menunjukkan emosi apapun.

"Hei, Mina-tan. Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya lelaki itu, Iori Junpei. Minako menggeleng.

"Apa kau... tidak merasakan sedih sedikit pun? Apa kau tidak peduli bahwa... temanmu-bukan, kekasihmu sendiri mati?! Kamu tidak peduli dengannya, begitu?!" bentak Akihiko.

"Akihiko! Arisato tidak mungkin seperti itu! Jangan terbawa emosi!" bela perempuan itu, Kirijou Mitsuru.

"Maaf." Jawab Akihiko.

"Hei..." perempuan itu akhirnya mengeluarkan suara. Tentu saja semuanya kaget. Daritadi, sejak mereka menemukan mayat itu, dia terus diam tidak mengeluarkan suara.

"Mitsuru-senpai... tolong bawa Shinjiro-senpai ke rumah sakit. Jangan dibiarkan mayatnya seperti ini. Dan yang lain, ayo kita semua kembali ke asrama." Katanya.

Minato sempat melihat adiknya dan mendapati tangannya memerah karena memegang erat senjatanya terlalu lama. Ia tahu, bahwa dalam dirinya, Minako benar-benar sedih atas kepergian kekasihnya yang sudah sangat dicintainya. Baru saja sebulan mereka menjadi sepasang kekasih. Namun tuhan menyudahi hubungan mereka dengan kematian kakak kelasnya itu. Minato sempat melihat ke semua anggota dan mengangguk sebagai tanda 'ikuti saja' dan dengan keadaan yang tidak bisa dikatakan cerah mereka kembali ke asrama.

**Next Day...**

Terpampang foto Shinjiro di depan auditorium. Semua yang hadir tahu, bahwa kakak kelasnya maupun teman seangkatannya meninggal dikarenakan kecelakaan kecuali yang memang mengetahui kebenarannya.

"Dengan menyesal aku berkata, bahwa salah satu murid kita... Aragaki Shinjiro, telah meninggal dunia. Dengan ini.. kami harap agar arwahnya, tenang di alam sana." kata kepala sekolah.

Yukari menggenggam erat roknya, bertanda bahwa dia berusaha keras menahan air matanya, Junpei mengarahkan topinya lebih kebawah agar menutupi bagian atas mukanya, Minato hanya menunduk, dan Minako... ia hanya terdiam tanpa emosi sambil menunduk. Mereka berempat sempat mendengar suara obrolan teman sekelasnya di belakang.

"Hei... siapa... 'Aragaki Shinjiro' ini? Aku tidak pernah melihatnya maupun mendengarnya berada di sekolah kita..." kata seseorang terhadap temannya. Minato, Minako, Junpei, dan Yukari menajamkan pendengaran mereka.

"Tidak pernah tahu. Yang pernah kudengar, dia berada di tempat biasanya berandalan itu berkumpul." Kata temannya itu.

"Tandanya, dia berandalan juga dong? Kalau begitu, ngapain juga kita berduka padanya? Dia mendapatkan apa yang dia hasilkan dong!" kata orang itu remeh.

"Benar juga ya.. hehehehe..." kata temannya itu setuju dan tertawa remeh. Junpei yang mendengarnya sudah panas dan segera berdiri dan menghadap kebelakangnya. Tentu saja kedua orang maupun semua orang kaget melihat tindakan Junpei ini.

"Hei! Memangnya apa yang kalian tahu tentang Shinjiro-senpai?! Kau kira hanya karena dia berada di tempat itu membuatmu berpikir bahwa dia adalah orang seperti itu?! You just don't know how he is damnit!" bantak Junpei.

"Junpei! Jangan biarkan emosimu terpancing! Apa kamu tidak tahu apa yang Minako rasakan?!" kata Yukari.

Junpei sedikit kaget akan perkataan Yukari. Ia kembali duduk di tempatnya. Ia sempat melihat ke arah Minako. Dilihatnya bahwa dirinya masih belum berubah. Tanpa emosi sama sekali. Hanya saja, ia sempat melihat bahwa rok nya hampir kusut setelah ia remas. Junpei melihat ke arah kakak kembarnya Minako seraya memasang tampang tolong-bicaralah-sama-dia. Minato yang melihatnya hanya mengangguk.

**~A weak later~**

Bel pelajaran terakhir berbunyi. Sudah seminggu sejak Shinjiro meninggal. Dan Minako tahu itu. Saat Minako tengah membereskan barang-barangnya dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas, dia melihat ada seseorang di depannya. Dia pun menadah ke atas. Yang dia dapati adalah sosok kakak kembarnya.

"Nii-san.. ada apa?" tanya Minako. Ia masih memasang muka _emotionless_ nya.

"Aku ingin berbicara dan jalan bersamamu. Kita sudah lama tidak melakukan hal itu kan? Yah, sejak kau dan kau-tahu-siapa berpacaran.. Kau mau?" tawar Minato. Minako mengangguk.

"Sebentar, aku masukkan barang-barangku dahulu. Nii-san tunggu di luar kelas saja." Katanya. Minato mengangguk dan keluar duluan. Setelahnya, Minako menghela nafas pendek.

'Apa yang ingin dibicarakannya?' pikirnya dan menyusul kakaknya ke kelas. Di sebelah pintu kelasnya, tampak Minato sedang berdiri menyandar di dinding belakangnya. Minato tersenyum. Mereka berdua pun pergi dari sekolah.

**Naganaki Shrine...**

Minato sedikit merenggangkan tangannya ke atas. Angin berhembus pelan, jadi sangat nyaman berada di sana. Minako yang melihatnya hanya terdiam. Dari dalam, dia memang menikmati keadaannya bersama kakaknya itu.

"Jadi, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" tanya Minako. Minato yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum ia pun sedikit bernostalgia.

"Kau ingat... saat orangtua kita berdua meninggal 10 tahun yang lalu?" tanya Minato. Tatapannya sedikit sedih, karena mengingat kedua orangtua mereka. Minako hanya menatap ke atas-langit tepatnya, dan tetap membiarkan mukanya tanpa emosi. Ia pun menghela nafas.

"Mana mungkin aku tidak ingat. Karena itu... orang tua kita meninggal. Bahkan... kita sampai hidup berpisah dengan Nao-chan(ada yang kenal siapa dia?) ..." kata Minako.

"Kamu menyayangi Naoto ya? Aku sudah bilang berulang kali, dia aman bersama kakek di Inaba, dan mempunyai kehidupan sekolahnya(Disini, Persona 3 sama Persona 4 sama umurnya)dengan tenang... dia bahkan mempunyai Persona... sama seperti kita..." kata Minato.

"Aku tahu... aku juga sudah berulang kali berkata padamu, aku sudah tidak terlalu khawatir padanya..." sergah Minako. Kali ini giliran Minato yang menghela nafas.

"Lalu... kenapa setiap ada kematian orang yang kau sayangi, seperti orang tua kita, ataupun Shinjiro-senpai.. kenapa kau tetap memasang muka tanpa emosi mu hah? Kau kan sudah tahu kalau aku ini kakak kembarmu! Aku tahu apa yang kau rasakan!" kata Minato. Suaranya semakin tinggi dikarenakan emosinya mulai menaik.

"Apa yang kau rasakan?!" teriak Minako. Minato tersentak.

"Kaa-san... Tou-san... meninggal karena diriku. Kau tahu, kalau aku tidak meminta mereka untuk pergi ke restoran itu, kita tidak akan mengalami kecelakaan itu dan membuat kehidupan keluarga terpisah seperti ini. Lalu.. aku berusaha untuk selalu menahan air mataku. Aku ini perempuan. Aku tidak ingin dikasihani..." lanjutnya. Minato sempat melihat ada butiran air mata di ujung

"Lalu sekarang... 10 tahun sudah berlalu. Tanpa diduga, kita mempunyai Persona. Padahal aku kira aku bisa melindungi semuanya dengan kekuatan ini. Tapi.. lihat sekarang... Hanya saja aku mengikuti Shinjiro-senpai saat itu... dia tidak akan mati seperti ini! Ini semua salahku!" teriak Minako. Air mata nya mengalir. Muka tanpa emosi nya sudah hancur sudah di depan kakaknya. Ia jatuh terduduk dan menutup matanya dengan matanya sendiri.

Minato tahu, seminggu sebelumnya, setiap ia ingin mencoba mengetuk pintu kamar adiknya dan berbicara masalah ini, ia selalu mendengar suara dari kamar Minako. Suara isakan tangis lebih tepatnya. Tanpa pikir panjang, ia segera duduk dekatnya dan memeluknya dengan erat. Minako tentu saja kaget.

"Menangislah... aku tahu kalau kamu ingin mengeluarkan ini semua ke seseorang kan? Ada aku..." kata Minato seraya mengelus punggungnya. Minako yang mendengar itu hanya menangis lebih keras dan membuat punggung Minato sedikit basah.

"Nii-san... kenapa setiap orang paling dekat denganku meninggal.. dan itu pasti dikarenakan aku? Apa aku ada salah dengan kami-sama?" tanya Minako di sela-sela tangisannya. Minato hanya mengelus kepalanya yang diikat ekor kuda itu.

"Itu bukan salahmu... jangan menyalahi dirimu sendiri..." jawab Minato.

"Ta-tapi..." kata Minako terbata-bata.

"Shush... tenang saja. Tidak ada yang menyalahkanmu kan? Ya sudah, jangan terlalu pikirkan hal itu..." potong Minato. Minako hanya menutup matanya dan terhanyut di dalam pelukan kakaknya. Ia sadar, sudah lama ia tidak dipeluk oleh kakaknya seperti ini. Dulu, saat masih kecil, Minato sering memeluknya saat ia menangis.

"Hmm? Minako?" Minato heran Minako terdiam sesaat. Lalu ia sempat mendengar dengkuran kecil yang dihasilkan adiknya. Minato hanya tersenyum kecil dan menatap ke langit.

'Kaa-san... Tou-san... Naoto... Shinjiro-senpai.. kami baik-baik saja. Aku akan berusaha untuk tidak membuat senyum Minako menghilang lagi. Aku berjanji.. sebagai kakaknya..' pikirnya.

**~Owari~**

**Author: "Yes! Akhirnya one-shot nya selesai! Woo hoo!"**

**Junpei: "Umm... Author-san.. sebenarnya-"**

**Author: "Apa?!" **

**Junpei: "Eh-eh... itu..."**

**Yukari: "Bukankah masih ada epilogue nya di bawah?"**

**Author: "Oh iya, lupa! Thanks for the reminder Yuka-chan!"**

**Yukari:" Douita." *thumbs up***

**Author: "Terus, Junpei mau ngomong apaan?"**

**Junpei: "Hal yang sama Yukari katakan..."**

**Author: "Oooohhhh..."**

**~Epilogue~**

**Iwatodai Dorm...**

Minato sedang belajar di dalam kamarnya sendiri. Hingga ada suara ketukan dari pintunya. Ia menghentikan pekerjaannya dan menghadap ke pintu. Dia sedikit heran, malam sudah larut masih ada yang ingin menemuinya.

"Siapa?" tanya Minato.

"Ini aku... Yukari.." kata orang itu, Yukari.

"Oh, Yukari. Sebentar, aku bukakan kau pintu." Kata Minato. Ia segera beranjak dari kursinya dan membuka pintunya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Minato.

"Aku lihat Minako sudah kembali ke sifat ceria nya. Kau hebat. Bahkan aku dan stupei tidak bisa membuat _mood _nya kembali baik. Apa yang kau lakukan padanya?" tanya Yukari.

"Ah, itu. Yah, hanya sekedar berbicara antar kakak dan adik, tidak ada apa-apa..." jawab Minato.

"Benarkah? Bukankah kau pernah bilang padaku kau suka padanya? Suka lebih dari saudara, ya kan? Kenapa tidak kau tembak sekalian saja dia?" tanya Yukari menyeringai. Sontak muka Minato memerah.

"Ahahaha.. bercanda. _Well_, aku tahu kamu masih menahannya karena Minako masih belum bisa melupakan Shinjiro-senpai, tapi berusahalah nyatakan perasaan itu, sebelum terlambat. Aku dengar Akihiko-senpai suka padanya juga lho.." kata Yukari.

"Kalau bisa. Tapi akan kuusahakan." Kata Minato. Yukari mengangguk.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, malam Minato-kun." Lambai Yukari seraya menuju tangga.

"Malam." Jawab Minato.

Minato pun menutup pintu kamarnya. Mukanya masih panas dan jantungnya masih berdetak keras akan perkataannya Yukari.

'Kenapa kau tidak tembak saja dia?' itulah perkataan Yukari yang membuatnya berpikiran seperti ini. Minato hanya terdiam dan menatap lurus ke arah pandangannya. Dengan segera ia melemparkan dirinya ke tempat tidurnya.

"Menembaknya ya.. apa aku bisa..." kata Minato. Ia pun tertidur.

**~Owari~**

**Author: "Hmmm..."**

**Akihiko: "Ada apa?" **

**Author: "Nggak, aku merasa... hanya ada yang kurang..."**

**Akihiko: "Ya tambahin aja susah amat."**

**Author: "Maless..."**

**Akihiko: *sweatdrop***

**Minako: "Oh iya, Author-chan, boleh tanya gak?"**

**Author: "Apa?"**

**Minako: "Judul fic ini lho. 'Tenere' itu apa artinya?"**

**Author: "Oh itu, sebenarnya itu bahasa Latin. Artinya, 'bertahanlah'. Itu usulnya Minato lho! Soalnya dia kan-"**

**Minato: *bekep mulut Author* "Baka! Katanya mau rahasiain?!" **

**Author: "Gomenne..."**

**Minako: "Nii-san, memang maksudnya apa?"**

**Minato: "Jangan dipikirkan."**

**Minako: "Ya udah deh..."**

**Author: "Anyway, Mitsuru, tolong tutup fic ini."**

**Mitsuru: "Baiklah minna, sekian one-shot yang memulai karir author Hikaru kembali ini. Untuk fic yang lain, akan author siapkan dan akan di update secepatnya. Jadi, RnR ya!"**

**All: "Jaa nee!"**


End file.
